Larry the Platypus
DO NOT EDIT! Don't you users know what the lil box below this means?!? It means DO NOT EDIT! Larry the Platypus /Agent L |gender= Male |age= 4 (28 in Platypus years) |born= 2006 |died= N/A |family= Mom(Sherry the Platypus) Dad(Barry the Platypus)Perry the Platypus (twin brother), Carrie, Darry, Gary, Harry, Jerry (smart one), Karen "Karrie", Mary, Terry (brothers and sisters copyright Ferblover and Phineas-Flynn) |nationality= American (he hails from Brooklyn) |hair= Green |eye= Brown |first= Roadrunner-Catcher (Copyright Phineas-Flynn and Ferblover) }} Larry the Platypus, codenamed Agent L, is Cerb and Coyoteas Coyote's pet platypus who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Larry has a lair under the Coyote's house that can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney Vator, in which he encounters Santa. Just like his identical twin brother, Larry's nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Larry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans, which he nervously accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. During these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz cleans up what Phineas and Ferb or what Coyoteas and his big brother have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, whose current nemesis is the world. Larry pittied this nemisis. Larry is the Coyote family's only pet. In order to prevent his family and other people from learning his identity, Larry takes steps to reinforce the perception that he is "just a cute, nervous, mindless animal that doesn't do much". His primary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in opposite directions, creating the "dumb nervous" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Larry drops the facade and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. Larry has become adept in switching between his two disguises and can perform the switch in rapid succession. Despite frequent contact with Larry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz does not recognize his enemy unless Larry is wearing his hat (just like he does with Perry because Larry's Perry's twin) If Larry enters Doofenshmirtz's building without wearing the hat, the doctor will act surprised and exclaim "A platypus?". Curiously enough, however, once Doofenshmirtz has seen Agent L wearing the fedora, if Agent L removes it, Doofenshmirtz is still able to recognize him. While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this particular hat that allows fanfon fans to identify Larry as Agent L. Agent L has used the "Groucho glasses" , like his twin, to narrowly avoid being recognized by Trixie Coyote chasing her roadrunner, masqueraded as Dr. Lloyd Wexler, and disguised himself as Calamity and Norm. Inside the ACME Superstore, Larry wears a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a bowler hat, none of his acquaintances at the mall are able to recognize him. Abilities and Equipments It is currently unknown how Larry was recruited into the Agency in the first place, but we do know that his father, Barry (Retired Agent B), trained him along with all of Larry's other siblings how to be a top agent. For a platypus, Larry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Larry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Larry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button). Larry is nervous, quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions. especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Larry simply throws a brick at the remote control, damaging it and freeing them both. He has also been shown to respond to and understand English. Larry can also play the guitar and read sheet music. Larry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back (like a common cartoon character). Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Larry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets Larry uses are: Wrist communicator. Larry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw. It is normally hidden by his fur. Video communicator. Agent L uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent L'd communicator, albeit in a different color. Fedora. Agent L's fedora serves several purposes. Firstly, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw. On at least one occasion, Agent L is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help him escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray and a hot dog. The hat may also be used like a boomerang. In a certain battle with Doofenshmirtz, Larry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free. A hot dog is blown out of his hat in. Parachute. Agent L, while many times escaping by jumping off of some building, plane, etc., is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it. It is unclear where he keeps it. Grappling gun. Agent L uses it to climb up the wall of D.E.Inc. Hoverjet. Agent L's hover jet is platypus-shaped, and is hijacked and mistaken by Coyoteas as one of Cerb's inventions to catch Meeper. Scooter. Agent L has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle Relationships Major Monogram Larry's superior is the leader of the O.W.C.A, Major Monogram. Monogram himself gives a mission briefing nearly every day to Agent L. When Larry is receiving his mission in his lair, he writes down notes, assumed as something which would help him during his mission. edit Calamity Coyite To maintain his cover, Larry adopts the disguise of a "mindless, nervous animal" around people. During one of his missions, when Larry realizes Doofenshmirtz's plans will directly affect his owner Calamity, Larry took decisive action to stop him immediately instead of going through the whole spy routine (being trapped and escaping) as usual. Larry's reaction indicates that he cares for the well-being and safety of his master. The reason for this action may be that Calamity provides Larry with more than just a cover, but also with affection. Larry's affection for his family is most obvious and very indicative when he had a nightmare that his nervous animal side' cover was blown and he is forced to lose the Coyote family and get a replacement. When Larry wakes up from the nightmare, Calamity reassures him that it was just "a bad dream", causing Larry to smile out of relief and go back to sleep. Larry's feelings for his owners are further showcased when he is faced with the prospects of moving to a new family in order to combat another mad scientist: he appears visibly shaken and sad. Mary the Platypus Larry's wife is Mary the Platypus. She wears a pinkish-brown fedora and has the code name "Agent M". Their shipping pairing is called "Larrary". Coyoteas and Cerb Coyote Coyoteas and his big brother Cerb are the owners of Larry. Larry feels comfortable staying in agent form around them because they are anthropomorphic coyotes like how he is a anthropomorphic platypus (unlike Perry who lives with humans). Perry the Platypus Perry is Larry's twin brother. They only get to see each other around the winter. When Perry and Larry were babies, they battled an evil teenage Dr. Doofenshmirtz together for each mission. Now that they're adults and can defeat Heinz on their own, they go on separate missions. Whenever Perry is staying at Larry's house or Larry is staying at Perry's house they sometimes go on the same mission together. Category:Fanon Works Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Platypus Category:Ferblover's Pages Category:Animals Category:Pets